


Still Not Over You

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [27]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grant Ward Redemption, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want to get over her, Fitz; I want to be with her. I've always wanted to be with her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Not Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! New little one-shot for ya. I found a new list of prompts online and this one basically jumped out at me. The prompt is: "I don't want to get over her, I want to be with her." As soon as I saw it I knew what I wanted to write.
> 
> Basically, it's post season 3, Ward got saved from Hive somehow, and he and Lincoln never blew up in the ship in space. He's also back with SHIELD and it's a few months after he came back.
> 
> This isn't a super long one, but I think that's okay for this one. It works. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"You need to get over her, Grant."

Grant lifts his head from his book to see Fitz standing in front of him. He furrows his brows, "What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. I figured I'd approach you about it now before it can possibly get out of hand later. You can try and deny it all you want, but I see it on your face every time you see her around the base since you came back. Especially when she's with Lincoln. You need to get over her."

Grant sighs and runs a hand down his face, "I don't want to get over her, Fitz; I want to be with her. I've _always_ wanted to be with her."

"Yeah, I know. I'm pretty sure everyone else here knows it too."

"But obviously _she_ doesn't."

Fitz shakes his head, "No, I think she knows. It'd be practically impossible for her not to know. You always have that look on your face whenever she's around. I'm sure she's noticed it but just chooses not to say anything about it. I think that she thinks you'll get over her eventually if she never points it out or something."

"Well that's highly unlikely," Grant tells him. "She's on my mind all the time, Fitz. Everything is her. I just can't stop thinking about her and how I completely ruined everything that there possibly could have been between us."

Fitz nods, "Yeah, you did."

"Gee, thanks for that, Fitz."

"Hey, you're the one that said it, I was just agreeing with you. But I also think that you really aren't doing yourself any favors by being so hung up on her. Clearly she's moved on, or at the very least she's trying to. I know you may not want to hear it, Grant, but Lincoln's actually a nice guy and he makes her happy."

"I could make her happy too," Grant mumbles.

"Yeah, maybe you could. But I think if you just at least tried to move on then maybe seeing them together won't hurt as much and you can—"

"Coulson? Are you—oh, sorry guys. Am I interrupting something?"

Both men turn their heads to Skye standing in the doorway.

"I was just looking for Coulson; someone said they thought he was in here. I just need to ask him if Lincoln and I can take a few days off for a vacation next month."

"No, you're not interrupting anything here," Grant replies instantly with a hardened jaw. He shuts the book he'd been reading and stands abruptly from his seat. He looks at Fitz before he walks out of the room, a defeated look in his eyes. He lowers his voice, "I can't, Fitz. I've tried to, but I can't."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Also, working on a special project for Brett and I'd love for as many people as I can to participate. If you're intrigued, let me know. :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
